bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Jungle
Can you please put the page back to how it was before. Plant life is a Toa element in another universe and Jungle is only on Bara Magna! Please change it back. They are very different. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 17:55, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :No. You are wrong. Why can't you see that? the only thing different between Jungle and Plant Life is the name. The only difference between Rock and Stone is the name. Why can you not understand that? --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :They are on different planets and Jungle is an exclusive. Please stop of I will be forced t give you a warning. they are not the same. Similar but not the same. You are a great editor but please just leave this. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:06, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Fine. Just tell me this: what exactly is the difference between the two? --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Plant life is just plant but Jungle is air plantlife and regeneration (I think). I am going to be inactive in a minute so I am going to say see ya and good luck. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :THERE!! There is whee you are WRONG. Jungle does not include AIR or HEALING. BTW, can you give me the quote about jungle including air powers? --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :In the legend reborn what does gresh shoot at the Sand and make it fly up at Ackar and Kiina blinding them?????? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I haven't seen the movie (have a slow library system and haven't put it on Netflix), but from the previews, I have only seen him use Air powers. Mata Nui gave him air powers and air powers only because Mata Nui associates the color green with the power of Air. Ask GregF on BZP and he will give you the same answer. Jungle=Plant Life. Jungle does not include Air. Air is seperate from Jungle, which is the proper name for any BIONICLE plant-based power. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok, that page is now correct. the jungle one. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 01:52, October 7, 2009 (UTC) This page is wrong. Gresh and Vastus do not have plantlife/jungle powers. They have air powers and air powers only, and none of your thickskulled, hard-headed refusal to see the truth as revealed by Greg Farshtey himself will not change a thing. You. Are. Wrong. I. Am. Right. Get. Over. It. OK? --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 17:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yes but that is because Mata Nui though of them as beings of Air due to their green armor, and gave them Air related abilities.